


A Strange World

by Silentx13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Confusion, Crossover, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mandos is confused, Mystery, Why Did I Write This?, stuck in another world, the force is being a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: This story has to do with Mandos ending up in the star wars universe (old republic) and a Mandalorian ending up in Valinor. I got this idea since I saw Mandos (from the Silmarillion)  is spelled the same as Mandos (a group in Star Wars). So I chose to make a fun story out of this concept.Please enjoy.





	A Strange World

When Mandos opened his eyes he wished he was confused. He was met with a weapon pointed at his face and a strang girl pointing someone weapon at his face. "Who the kriff are you and what did you do with my partner?" She asked. 

Mandos stared up at this girl in confusion. What was she talking about even and what was that strange word she used? She held her weapon firm and stared down at him an unreadable expression due to she had a helmet on. Mandos never saw a weapon like the one she had or armor like hers. He was positive she was from the race of man, yet they were not supposed to be awake yet. "Look I am not having a good day and you are making it much worse. So, tell me who you are and where my partner is. Or I'll shoot you." She said. 

"I do not know what you are talking about," Mandos replied. "I am of the Valar...I am Mandos. Judge of the dead." 

She lowered her weapon staring at him and she shook her head grumbling something lowly under her breath. She then looked at him and asked, "Wait. Your name is Mandos?" 

"Or Namo," He replied. She just nodded and put her weapon away and shook her head. 

"Where am I?" Mandos asked her. 

"On an abounded station on Hoth," She replied. 

"Pardon?" He asked looking at her in a strange manner. 

"Dare I ask where you're from?" She asked him looking at him.

"Valinor," He replied calmly. 

"Oh the captain and Krukoi are going to love this," she said shaking her head. "Alright follow me."

"I do not know you or where I am. Why would I follow you?" He asked.

"I'm Naiki Asan. I told you that you're on Hoth as for why follow me. Well, you don't have too, stay here and turn into a popsicle or get eaten." She said with a shrug. She began walking and Mandos realized he did not have much of a choice but to follow this strange girl. She leads him through the halls glancing down at her wrist periodically. 

"What are you doing?" Mandos eventually asked. 

"Looking at a map of the building so we don't come into a dead end or anything." She replied. She moved her arm and showed him on her wrist or rather floating above her wrist was a map. Mandos stared at in surprise she saw this and chuckled a bit saying something under her breath. Eventually, she leads them outside and once they stepped out bitter cold hit them. 

"I kriffing hate this stupid ice rock," she grumbled as she moved through the snow. Mandos chose not to ask her any more questions as he followed her. She stopped by a large metal thing and banged on the side of it. It opened and another armored figure stood there. They wore a cloak with his but this armor they wore was vastly different from the girl's one. 

"I thought I felt something strange," He commented as they walked on.

"Yeah. I'm letting you take care of this di'kut," she said. "I have to tell our captain his brother is missing and all we have is him," she said the last part while pointing at Mandos before she walked over. 

This new person shook their hand and looked at Mandos. "Well, I do apologize for if she did anything. I'm Krukoi," They said. 

"I am Mandos," he said.

"A pleasure," Said Krukoi bowing his head slightly. Mandos could tell that Krukoi was much calmer then Naiki. Yet, there was something deadly and dangerous about him. 

"You're not from here. That's a clear fact," Krukoi replied. 

"That's right...how did you know?" Mandos asked.

"The flow of the force is different with you," he replied. "Yet, you probably do not know what the force. It's all around us, it flows through everything in this world. There are some, like myself, who can access it and use it as power. I could go on but I do not think now is a time for a history lesson on the force."

Mandos nodded and followed Krukoi through the narrowed halls. Mandos stopped as suddenly whatever they were in began to move. Mandos was knocked off his feet as whatever they were going fast. Krukoi just leaned against a wall and kept still. Finally, the quick movement stopped. They were still moving but it was far calm now as gentle humming noise filled the air. "What was that?" Mandos asked.

"That was our pilot being himself," Krukoi said. 

"I am still confused as to what you're saying," He replied.

"She really explained nothing to you," Krukoi said as he explained that they were on a ship and what a ship was. He told him this as he leads him to a larger room were Naiki was seated with her feet up and her helmet next to her. She had slightly tanned skin and red hair. Her eyes were a sharp green as she looked up at him. There was another man in the room wearing similar armor to Naiki's. Yet, he was slightly different than hers and he was the same skin tone as hers but his hair was black. He has blue eyes and a scar running over his left eye. 

"I take it he's what you felt," They ask turning to Krukoi. 

"Yes," He replied as he moved to sit in a chair by a table.

"I'm the captain of this ship. My name is Vrits and I need to ask. Do you have any idea of how you got to be in that base?" He said looking at Mandos. 

"I do not know, I was in my halls one the moment and the next I found myself in that place," Mandos replied.

Vrits looked at Krukoi and asked, "Have an explanation?"

"One but I can only guess right now. I believe that somehow for some reason the force made a connection between this galaxy and the world that Mandos is from. I felt something strange for a few moments and then it was gone." Krukoi said. "And my best guess is that Rhanic is in the world was Mandos is from."

"When you say another world...do you mean planet or galaxy?" Asked Naiki.

"I mean other dimension but if you want you can call it another galaxy." He replied calmly. 

"Alright, anyone idea of how to travel through dimensions?" Vrits asked.

"I can," someone said as they walked in the room. Mandos looked at them and was slightly surprised to see a blue-skinned man with completely red eyes standing there. They had dark hair and they also wore armor as well. 

"You can figure out a way to travel through dimensions?" Naiki asked.

"Not currently but I'll look into it," He replied. "Can't be that hard."

"Why does nothing surprise me anymore," she said shaking her head. Mandos just stood there silently as this played out, he was not sure how to be reacting. When in Valinor he understood the will of Eru when it came to judging souls but here he did not have that. Or any of the Valar there for anything. He felt just frozen.

"Hey. Think we broke him," Naiki said standing up. "Yo. You alive still?" 

"I am but I am not sure how to react to all this. I do not understand half of what you saying even." Mandos said.

"We are just talking of what way to figure out how to send you back to where you're from. Well, get our friend back and get you back. Nothing more than that, the only small problem is that is how. Since technically that's impossible but I love a challenge." Said the strange creature who had blue skin. "But in the meantime, you're stuck here...speaking of what should we do for another member in the meantime?" 

"I need some time to think. Krukoi you explain to Mandos what you can. Azur, get to work on whatever it is that well need to get my brother back." Virtis said as he walked out of the room. 

"Perhaps we should go someplace else," Krukoi said as he stood. He walked out another set of doors and Mandos followed him. He leads him to a room that had a bed, a desk, and a mat on the floor with a low table. Krukoi sat on the floor and offered the spot in front of him. Mandos sat down across from him. 

"You feel anxious about this whole situation," he said calmly. Mandos looked at him in slight surprise and asked, "how did you know?"

"I told you I can use something called the force. Through that, I can many things one of which being sense emotions of someone else. Yours right now a mess." He said. "I also can tell you are not close to any species that are still around in this world but you still have emotions. So, before I tell you anything calm down."

"Isn't finding out where I am more important than my emotions?" He asked. 

"There are a group of powerful people in this galaxy who can use the force. They are known as sith and they use emotions to make them more powerful. Yet, they have many faults one of which that they can only get so far just by using that. If one has a steady hand with emotions they can think clearly and are able to use their emotions better. If I tell you anything right now it'll just go into one ear and out the other. Although if you are calm, you can think far more clearly." Krukoi said. 

Mandos glared at him very slightly but took a breath and after a few moments he did calm down. Krukoi waited calmly as Mandos calmed down. Then once Krukoi felt that he could speak, he began telling him the very basics of this galaxy. The force, aliens, humans, other worlds, technology, the Jedi, and the Sith. He then explained what he did with the others on the ship, all of them were working for hire. They were all Mandalorian bounty hunters and he did tell him the Mandalorians shortened were often called mandos. He went into some other topics but stopped when a knock sounded at his door. "Come in," Said Krukoi. 

Vrits walked in and looked at Mandos. "Alright. I am sure Krukoi has told you we do. Yet, we work as a team of six members but now we have five. Either way, we need to find a way to get Rhanic. So you congratulations you are the six-member of our team until we can get you back home. Naiki, has some extra weapons in her room you can have to defend yourself. There is an empty room across the hall." He said. Yet, once he was finished he turned around and left. Mandsojust sat there in confusion. Krukoi just chuckled slightly amused, this will be a fun adventure. Not for Mandos though, he will most likely be in a constant state of confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
